<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP by seeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785116">Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds'>seeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War, this is a first for me be nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots from the Dream SMP - stories are separated into chapters, but could possibly connect later on</p><p>Note: The lore is simply dramatized for the purpose for these oneshots. all relationships and tropes used in the stories were written in by the SMP members.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightly Rounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream finished shining his armor, removing any dust that could have possibly collected from the short amount of time it had been sitting on the armor stand. He traced along the symmetrical details across his chestplate, one of the very reasons he loved the fingerless gloves he was required to wear. </p><p>He left the room and walked past the empty throne, up the stairs, and down the hall, which was dimly lit by the bleak torches suspended on the walls. Dream looked upon the door and slowly opened it, being careful not to make any noises. He only cracked the door open a small bit, just enough to peer through into the room in front of him. There laid King George, sleeping safely in his bed. Dream had to be certain he was safe before he left. It wasn't a job requirement, just something Dream felt comfort in doing: knowing the king was safe. 

He went back down the stairs and lifted the armor off its wooden stand. He suited up, grabbed his freshly sharpened axe that stood there next to the stand, and walked to the castle entrance. He exited, and closed the heavy wooden doors, locking and securing them as tight as possible. </p><p>He circled the castle, then left the tall walls that enclosed it. He began to walk, whistling as his shoes hit the solid ground, which soaked from the rain during the day and froze over during the night. The little number of monsters that approached him tonight made it seem like his first day on the job. However, he remembered there was new ground to be covered. </p><p>He focused on the ground, and how his right foot moved in front of the left, and the left in front of the right, and again and again and again until he finally picked up his gaze. Dream froze, stopping dead in his tracks, staring at the abomination that laid in front of him, where King George’s “adorable” cottagecore house had previously sat.</p><p>Fire, broken walls, water. Destruction. Complete and utter destruction. </p><p>He removed his hand from in front of his gaping mouth and walked forward, jumping around the garbage and netherrack that littered the land. Over the broken bridge, being careful not to fall into the cold, rushing water that pounded below him. Dream took a detour to the window, the broken wall allowed quick passage into the house, plus the door was blocked from the inside.</p><p>The interior was even worse, with signs plastered against the stone walls. His shaky hands reached for the chests. They were empty, all the belongings of the king gone from the very place he crafted with his own bare hands. Dream sighed, furrowing his brows. He glanced over to the cruel words that encompassed him in the small house. The more he read, the more frustrated he became. Anger seeped into his mind as remembered who each sign was meant for. </p><p>Dream realized who wrote the signs, and ripped one off the wall, smashing it in a fit of rage. He exited the same way he entered, slamming what was left of the broken, fragile window behind him. </p><p>His fingertips were cold, he usually wasn’t out in the night for this long. Yet, he still refused to go home. Dream swore up and down that he would not return to the castle until things were fixed. </p><p>Flint and steel in hand, he started for the very place the perpetrator cared for most. </p><p> </p><p>L’manburg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you took away my friend, my buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT TRIGGER wARNING!!!</p><p>violence<br/>angst<br/>yelling<br/>death<br/>blood<br/>fire</p><p>please continue at your own risk, and stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>skeppy had finally convinced bad to join him. today was the war, and bad's paranoia was getting the best of him. he promised they would stay in the badlands, not getting too close to the war. he didn't want either of them to get hurt, so this was their best option. </p><p>the bushes behind them made a noise. almost a rattling. was that a laugh?</p><p>"<em>what</em> was that?" asked bbh. skeppy had no time to answer him. </p><p> </p><p>cause then it happened. </p><p> </p><p>tommy and tubbo, jumping out of the forest, attacking bad and skeppy.</p><p>bad as able to chase them off, the two easily outmatched by his full enchanted netherite armor, while the boy had not even full iron armor. </p><p>he noticed that skeppy wasn't following, and turned to find his best friend. </p><p>skeppy fallen to his knees, clutching his side in pain. he winced. </p><p> </p><p>they had <em>stabbed</em> skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>bad froze, then tried his best to save his friend, whose blood-soaked into his shirt, dripping off his broken armor. he tried to wrap the wound, close the wound, anything. </p><p>"you're gonna be ok! i'll fix you right up a-and you'll be fine."</p><p>skeppy looked right up at his friend</p><p>"bad, it's ok."</p><p>"no, no it' not i can still-"</p><p>both looked teary-eyed, except skeppy had a painful smile spread across his face.</p><p>"no. no. you can't do anything. it's ok."</p><p>bad froze, looking down at his dying best friend.</p><p>"just, let me go in peace, please."</p><p>bad respected his wishes, wanting his last moments to be happy. </p><p>they sat in silence for a second.</p><p>"hey bad?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>skeppy laughed, tears escaping his closed eyes. he reopened them.</p><p>"remember that time we made a theme song?"</p><p>bad chuckled. "yeah...we did do that."</p><p>"we did a lot, bad."</p><p>"you did. you did so, so much." his voice breaking</p><p>"no, <em>we</em> did it." he smiled one last time before his face turned sour. his pain grew, nothing making him feel better.</p><p>skeppy was now laying down, not able to whole himself up. bad sat next to skeppy, skeppy moving his head into his best friend's lap.</p><p>"can we sing it?"</p><p>"of course, skeppy."</p><p>and so they did, singing softly together, skeppy's voice soon trailing off, his eyes closing, and his breathing stopping.</p><p>bad's tears fell onto skeppy's relaxed face, mixing into the trail that skeppy's tears had already formed.</p><p>"bad?"</p><p>dream looked on, philza coming from another direction.</p><p>"you." he approached philza.</p><p>"y-your sons!! th-they" his voice cracking with his pain. </p><p>philza walked towards skeppy's body.</p><p>
  <strong>"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" </strong>
</p><p>bad ran, covering skeppy's lifeless body with his own. </p><p>philza froze. bad had never yelled like that, not to anyone.</p><p>"where are they?"</p><p>"i won't tell you."</p><p>bad held his sword to philza's throat.</p><p>"i won't ask again. tell me where they are."</p><p>philza gulped, but wouldn't give up on his sons.</p><p>"no."</p><p>and so bad killed him, dream watching from the edge of the forest.</p><p>bad turned to the masked man.</p><p>"now help me."</p><p>he helped bad bury his friend. bad refused to shed a tear. he needed to stay strong for skeppy. </p><p> </p><p>and so the badlands had a new alliance, dream.</p><p>bad didn't consult the other members about this, he just needed a friend.</p><p>he didn't know if dream actually treasured this, nor did he care.</p><p> </p><p>"i will tear l'manburg down, if it's the last thing i do."</p><p> </p><p>and he did.</p><p>he burnt it to the ground, quackity trapped inside his house, discovered by tubbo looking for his vice president.</p><p>tubbo found crying over quackity's body, killed by a man in a black hood. </p><p>every. single. member. of. l'manburg.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>slaughtered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and tommy watched from the outside as it happened, knowing it was <em>his</em> fault.</p><p> </p><p><em>he</em> was the reason his best friends were now dead. </p><p> </p><p><em>he was helpless</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is so much angst i'm sorry- </p><p>but i really hoped you enjoyed! i don't know how often i'll update this, but i won't abandon it. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first story!! this was based off of tommy and ranboo's destruction of george's mushroom house, along with dream just simping and starting war </p><p>although george didn't care for his house THAT much, i really enjoyed writing this </p><p>hope you enjoyed!! feel free to let me know anything in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>